Nice horns
by CharmingMischief
Summary: [AU] Maleficent watches her pretty bird.


**From a picture I saw of a chibi Mal and chibi Loki!**

* * *

**Nice horns**

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream._

_I know you, the look in your eyes is so, familiar a gleam. ~Lana del ray_

Maleficent remembered the days where she counted when something exciting would happen to her. It was funny considering that she was a fairy. What more exciting could that be?

Until she met Loki, of course.

Everything after that point had been full of ups and downs, twists and turns, loops and doops. She hadn't exactly spent time with the said God of Mischief, but from everything she's heard from unnamed sources, he's a force to be reckoned with. What a delightful challenge. She liked his clothing. In fact, that's the second thing she noticed about the god. The first were the golden horns he sported. At first, Maleficent was cautious about them, wondering if they were made from some kind of Iron. But once she got a closer look, there were made of mere metal. How refreshing, and beautiful when the light hit them. She didn't even mind the fact they weren't real like hers were. Maleficent even imagined, amusedly, he would be so curious about her horns, asking questions and poking the sharp end of them. He still does to this day. She finds it the most endearing thing about him, his child-like curiosity. Even still at first when she used to take his wrist whenever he made a reach for them.

It had been a long while since she's met a fellow magic user. And that was surprising, seeing as though she lived in the most magical place she knew. The Moors. Not only that, but the Moors were so quiet, it was beginning to settle the feeling of loneliness in her. Also, she had never had a habit of being shy before. But in his presence that reeked of confidence, rudeness, and ambition, it was a inevitable emotion. It was also a point in time she actually cared she was lonely.

They were the same, but different.

The fairy never had the courage to go and speak a word to him. Which was utterly stupid in her own opinion. She was the most feared fairy in all of the Moors, how hard could it be to speak to a person who was just as equally frightening?

She watched and watched. Studying his movements that were so graceful, it was stunning her, so much so that her rainbow colored orbs glittered with fondness. It was noticed that she spoke to himself alot. Either that or he was speaking to some force that was invisible only to her.

He mentions a mysterious man named Odin alot. Sighing every once in a while, he must have been a unpopular person to the deity. Then he speaks of his brother, Thor. He relaxes every once in a while and goes completely silent, she almost misses his incessant talking's, it makes everything seem less silent and uneasy.

* * *

Loki feels a presence. A presence that's stronger than anything he's ever felt. He's heard tall tales of a evil fairy roaming these woods.

He's completely unafraid.

In fact, he'll welcome her company right about now. She practically smells of magic, and it's enticing.

He glances behind him, seeing noticing and hearing noticing but the buzzing of insects, rumbles of creatures that are harmless. Hes fully aware that shes near, he was a hard person to sneak up on after all. Loki decides to let her come on her own time, in the meantime he watches the sloshing of water from the sprites playing in them, making figure 8's and giggling softly, wishing to entertain him. A smile threatens to spread across the deity's thin lips at the effort, appreciating it.

Maleficient decides she likes his smile. He must have been sweet as candy when he was an infant. Its becoming almost painfully clear that she likes, almost everything, about the elegant man she had watched from time to time. From his smile, no matter how small, to his voice.

_He's a pretty bird._

She finally emerges from the shadows, staff in hand and helping her trudge through the forest floor. He doesn't even flinch when she sits beside him, the violet light under the water casting flattering shadows on both of their defined and regal faces, making their features stand out.

"Nice horns." He compliments, a playfulness in his tone that makes her plush, cherry red lips smile.

"Thanks, pretty bird."


End file.
